1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to hydraulically operated implements used with tractors and, more specifically, to a docking station for holding the free end of hydraulic hoses when the implement is not connected to a tractor.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural and construction equipment utilize a number of hydraulic hoses which are attachable and detachable between a source of pressurized hydraulic fluid on a tractor vehicle and a trailing implement. The connection to the source is typically made utilizing standard quick connect couplers at one or both ends of the hydraulic hoses. While in use, one end of the hydraulic hose is coupled to the tractor and the other end is coupled to the implement so as to form a closed hydraulic loop. When it is time to separate the implement from the tractor, a coupler of the hydraulic hose is disconnected and the implement is unhitched. After being disconnected, it is possible for the free end of the hydraulic hose to contact the ground and become dirty. Any dirt that adheres to the oily surface of the coupler can later enter the hydraulic line and cause failure of the equipment.
To help prevent such problems, hydraulic hose retainers have been provided to hold the hydraulic hose up and away from the ground. Many of these prior art hose retainers suffered from two deficiencies; first, they do not fully shelter the end of the breakaway coupler, and second, they may require excessive force to insert the coupler into the hose retainer. Additionally, any leakage from the disconnected hose may leak to and contaminate the ground.